


Pirate Code

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's teasing Bones about his beard backfires. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Code

  
**Pirate Rules to Remember**   


″A pirate, Jim?″

″Yup. You definitely have that roguish pirate air about you with that beard.″ Jim sits behind Bones on the bed and tucks his chin into Bones' shoulder. ″We'll have to get you an eye patch. And maybe a parrot. I bet we can borrow Scotty's tribble, though I think that might detract from the 'rogue' look a bit, come to think of it.″

″I think it's time for a shave if you're going to turn this into a game.″ Bones stands and walks towards the head, but Jim intercepts him with a kiss.

″Come on, Bones. Think about it. Swashbuckling, pillage and plunder, taking what you want and claiming it as your own. You mean you never wanted to be a pirate as a kid?″

 

  
**Pillage first...**   


″It's- fuck!″ Jim barely manages to force words out between his increasingly harsh pants. ″It's a good look for you.″ He whines and presses his head back against Bones' shoulder as Bones twists his wrist and presses just _there_. ″It's definitely working for me.″

Jim can feel the brush of Bones' scruffy beard against the skin of his neck when Bones grins. He wishes, in the tiny part of his mind not yet completely overtaken by sensation, that he could see that smile on Bones face. The open and carefree one that makes Jim feel like he's flying, even when his feet are planted firmly on the dirt. The one that makes him feel like he's free.

″Oh really? Then why haven't you opened your eyes in the past five minutes then, if it's working so well for you?″ The laughter is clear in Bones voice, but it adds to Jim's pleasure rather than distracts from it.

Jim laughs with him, though it turns into a groan as Bones brushes his fingers across the head of his cock softly. Too softly and not nearly enough. ″You've been busy keeping me distracted and driving me-″ Jim's words cut off as his mouth opens into a silent 'oh' when Bones presses his lips to Jim's shoulder and sucks hard at the same time, finally gripping his cock firmly with a pressure that is _perfect_.

Jim twists his head around. His neck is at an awkward angle but he needs to see Bones' eyes, wants to seize his lips, and finds _himself_ seized instead. Bones left arm creeps around Jim's head while the right continues its rhythmic tugging and Jim is close, so close that he would cry out if the hand gripping his chin didn't turn him into Bones' lips and press him in, not forcing him, but certainly guiding him.

Bones' claims him and drinks him in, muffling Jim's cries as the mounting tension finally, _finally_ breaks and his entire body seizes with the force of it, over and over again.

When Bones releases him and allows Jim to fall back against the couch, Jim finally catches sight of his lover. Despite the post-orgasm fog he's floating in, Jim can still identify the gleam in Bones' wicked hazel eyes. That sight alone sends a new tension flooding Jim's body and his eyes widen as Bones leans down over him and presses close. ″I hope you don't think we're done yet, Jim. If I've got the idea of this little game, then I've taken you. Next I've got to claim you. Think you're up for that so soon?″ Bones' hands grip Jim's flagging erection, rubbing it between his hands and Jim's lower abdomen. ″I hope so.″

Jim can only groan.

 

  
**... _then_ burn**   


″Oh God, Bones. I can't. I just can't-″

″Yes you can, Jim. Remember, you asked for this. You're just going to have to lie there and take it until I decide I'm through with you, and one is definitely not the magic number.″ Bones grins down at him and even through the haze of his just-out-of-reach-orgasm, Jim can just make out Bones smiling down at him. ″You won't even remember your own name when I'm through with you. You _might_ remember mine.″

As Bones returns to hover over Jim's poor, straining cock, teasing Jim with only the lightest of kisses and licks, Jim thinks he can hear a soft and singsong, ″It's a pirate's life for me.″

Jim flings his arm across his eyes, determined to endure with as much dignity as he can muster.

When Bones sucks him in, all the way down, Jim throws his arms out and thinks he might spontaneously levitate off the couch. ″God!″ He feels his hips pressed firmly back against the seat even before his vision clears enough to see Bones pulling off his dick with an obscene smack of his full lips.

″Better stay with me, Jim, because after claiming, I think I heard something about plundering.″ Bones runs his hands across Jim's chest and abdomen. ″And plundering? Now that sounds like when the _real_ fun begins.″

Jim simply whimpers. He isn't sure if it's the result of Bones' words - well, his _threat_ \- or because Bones' next action is to wrap his lips around just the head of Jim's cock and begin an alternating pattern of sucking gently and flickering his tongue over the tip and pressing just underneath the head with his thumb in a maddening manner, and then starting the cycle again.

Jim knows he isn't eighteen anymore, but he might still survive the claiming. The plundering, however? Plundering might be the end of him.

He's James T. Kirk, however, and he is _always_ up for a challenge.


End file.
